Tonari-san
by Ichimacchan
Summary: Tetangga baru mereka, surai perak netra berma, dengan istrinya wanita ninja. AU
1. Chapter 1 : Perkenalan

**Gintama (c) Hideaki Sorachi **

**[ no profit gained from this fanfiction ] **

**.**

_**Tonari-san **_

**Warning : **_AlternativeUniverse!Moder, out of character, _

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Tonari-san **_

_**Bagian A : Perkenalan **_

_**.**_

Hari ini Toshiro janji pulang cepat. Mitsuba dan botol-botol mayo sudah menunggu di rumah, siap merayakan kepulangan Toshi yang skalanya bisa dihitung jari.

Istrinya itu menyambut dengan senyum dan kecup. Kelelahan Toshiro langsung mengambang, setelah balik mencium lalu bermain-main di tengkuknya sebentar. Tanda kemerahan pria itu ukir. Permainannya nyaris dilanjutkan jikalau Mitsuba tidak menegur halus bahwa tubuh Toshiro kelewat bau.

"Baiklah, aku mandi."

Butuh sepuluh menit bagi Toshiro untuk benar-benar merasa bersih. Bau _nabe _dan anyir mayones mampir, pria itu lekas berpakaian dan duduk manis di meja makan. Perut keroncongan, sengaja tidak makan di tempat kerja demi bisa menemani dan menyantap masakan istri. Mitsuba tak henti bersenandung, kurang mampu menetralisir bahagia atas kepulangan suami.

Ketika masakan sudah tersaji, bel apartemen berbunyi. Mitsuba hendak membuka pintu, namun Toshiro mengambil alih dan berkata bahwa istrinya lebih baik istirahat setelah memasak banyak makanan. Pria itu mencumbu kembali istrinya sebelum meladeni pemencet bel diluar sana.

Adalah netra sewarna berma menyolok dengan sirat malas layaknya mata ikan mati, surai perak ikal yang meliuk-liuk dan nampak digaruk sembarang, _pajama _merah muda motif buah strawberry, kuapan bosan lolos dari belah bibir tipis kering.

Toshiro menatap pemencet bel saksama; seorang pria, penampilan acak-acakan, tinggi sepantaran. Di tangan kanannya terdapat sebuah bingkisan, dijinjing hanya dengan telunjuk dan jari tengah.

"_Konbanwa _–woah, apa aku mengganggumu?"

Refleks, Toshiro meraih wajah –mengusapnya, barangkali muka masam masih belum tanggal dari sana. Muka masam dari kekesalan karena pria ini mengganggu makan malamnya, benar, _mayones _rasa keju keluaran terbaru sudah menunggu di meja makan. Toshiro tersenyum, menepis tangan di udara.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa." Ucapnya, setengah terbata.

Pria yang terlihat lebih tua darinya itu menggali-gali lubang hidung dengan kelingking, kentara tidak peduli.

"ini, bingkisan, atau apalah. Istriku menyuruhku untuk membagikannya pada tetangga."

Bingkisan berpindah tangan, Toshiro menerima hati-hati. "Terima kasih."

"Oh." Pria itu berseru. Kotoran hidung yang dipelintir kecil-kecil terlempar sembarang. Toshiro mereguk ludah, ngeri. "Aku juga disuruh memperkenalkan diri –_tch, _dasar nenek sihir."

Mengabaikan dialog sepihak itu, sebuah tangan terulur.

"Sebentar, kau baru saja mengupil dengan tanganmu itu." Keluh Toshiro. "Apa kau tidak diajari sopan santun?"

Netra berma itu melirik tangannya sendiri, lantas diganti dengan tangan lain yang masih _bersih. _

"Sakata Gintoki." terangnya, mengabaikan pertanyaan pedas atau tatapan _bisakah kau enyah dari sini? _dari netra aswad kebiruan milik Toshi. "Aku tahu berkenalan dengan tangan kiri sungguh tidak etis. Tapi, kau menolak tangan kananku tadi." Lanjutnya, disusul senyum jenaka yang merekah lembut dan perlahan.

Dengusan, juga senyum jenaka lain, ikut muncul di bibir kehitaman Toshi. Tangan kirinya terangkat, membalas uluran. "lalu mengupil dan membuangnya sembarang di hadapan tuan rumah itu sesuai etis?" tanyanya retoris, disusul kikik geli. "Hijikata Toshiro."

"Baiklah, hm, Hijikata-kun." Uluran tangan belum terlepas, diangkat-turunkan sebentar layaknya gestur kesepakatan khas pebisnis-pebisnis besar. Dari gerakan sederhana itu Toshi sadar, bahwa telapak tangannya tenggelam di genggaman pria bernama Sakata Gintoki ini. "Kau tidak akan berkomentar tentang baju tidur _Gin-san _yang _kawaii _ ini?"

"Apa aku harus?" Hijikata balik bertanya, nadanya sedikit menekan. "juga, kapan jabat tangan ini lepas? Istriku menungguku di dalam."

Alih-alih melepaskan, Sakata Gintoki malah menceritakan hal tidak penting. "Tetangga yang kukunjungi sebelum kau berkomentar banyak _lho. _Katanya aku terlihat konyol, lucu, seperti gelandangan, bocah besar, dan –eits, sebentar." –genggaman Gintoki menguat saat Toshi hendak melepaskan tangan, membuat pria penggemar _mayones _itu menaruh kesal.

"Aku belum memperkenalkan istriku." Kata Gintoki. "Sakata Tsukuyo. Seorang ninja dari dunia malam di bawah tanah."

Kekesalan Toshi yang mulai terkumpul kini pecah di udara, menyatu bersama oksigen dan perkenalan konyol bumbu humor dari pria di hadapannya. Kekehan lolos dari si _mayora. _Menyebutkan ninja di zaman maju seperti ini, juga apa tadi? Dunia malam di bawah tanah? Sungguh, pria macam apa si Sakata ini?

"Baiklah, baiklah." Toshi melemaskan tangan di genggaman. Tidak lagi memaksa lepas. "Hijikata Mitsuba. Ratu dari kerajaan _mayora_."

Toshi hanya balas melawak, Gintoki yang memulai. Tawa dua pria itu meledak bersama-sama, sebelum akhirnya Gintoki melepaskan genggaman tangan demi mengusap setitik air di sudut kelopak.

Bibir kering dari si surai keriting tersenyum tipis, menonton sisa tawa dari pria di hadapan. "Nah, lebih baik kau tidak bercanda apalagi tertawa seperti itu di muka umum."

Toshi mengusap perut, berdeham kecil berusaha mengondisikan tenggorokan yang terasa tandus. "Maaf? Apa?"

"Kau sungguh manis saat tertawa, Hijikata-kun."

Aswad kebiruan Toshi menyempit. "Hah?"

"Kapan-kapan aku akan berkunjung bersama istriku. _Yoroshiku_." []

* * *

_._

_._

_Vielen Dank, _

_Ore _


	2. Chapter 2 : Sekuhara

**Gintama (c) Sorachi Hideaki **

**[ no profit gained from this fanfiction ] **

**WARNING : **AU, _hint-yaoi-Gintoki, _out of character, **sekuhara, **_explicit language, _probably typo

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Tonari-san **

**Bagian B : **_**sekuhara **_

_**.**_

"pantatmu empuk sekali, _oogushi-kun_."

Apabila kalimat itu berupa guyonan, atau sarkasme terhadap salah satu bagian tubuh lelaki, maka Toshi tidak akan terlalu keberatan. Ia bisa membalas guyonan itu atau menjambak surai-surai perak yang tidak tahu malu menyusup di antara bahu, Toshi meremang ketika ujung hidung mancung menerpa punggung.

Tapi kalimat dari Sakata Gintoki bukanlah guyonan, atau sarkasme belaka. Itu murni _sekuhara, _yang dilakukan pria beristri kepada pria lain yang pula beristri. Toshi benar-benar kalap dengan kelakuan si netra _berma _–istri mereka ada disana! Sakata Tsukuyo beserta Hijikata Mitsuba yang menyiapkan makan malam bersama, formalitas ramah antar tetangga. Dan suami-suami mereka menunggu di ruang televisi, dengan si perak yang melontarkan _sekuhara _verbal juga non-verbal –dua telapak tangan menangkup belah pantat, Toshi kelabakan namun susah melawan.

Toshi menyikut dada dan perut, Gintoki mundur dan terbatuk-batuk.

"Bangsat!" Toshi misuh, sigap menjaga jarak dengan berdiri dan mundur. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Yang disikut tersenyum simpul, muka _santuy _tidak merasa malu. "Kenapa _sensi _begitu, _oogushi-kun? _Aku ini lelaki lho."

"Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu, keriting mesum!" Toshi mengacungkan telunjuk, suaranya berat dan menuntut. "Kenapa kau melecehkan laki-laki dewasa sepertiku?!"

Gintoki mengorek-orek hidung, pupil _berma _menerawang pada pintu ruangan dapur. "Melecehkan apanya? Aku cuma bercanda."

Netra sepekat aspal kebiruan itu menyempit, "Apa –"

"Kau membosankan. Lebih baik aku membantu saja di sana."

Ketika si perak beranjak santai menuju dapur, Toshi mematung. Ekspresinya mengatakan _am I a joke to you, _sungguh tidak terima dengan kata _bercanda _yang selalu jadi alasan. Jika ini adalah _candaan _pertama Gintoki terhadapnya, Toshi maklum. Tapi ini bukan yang pertama kali, melainkan kesekian kali. Bahkan ketika pria yang bekerja sebagai dokter bedah itu beserta istrinya bertamu sebagai tetangga baru, paha dan belakang leher Toshi sudah kena _batu. _Ralat, di awal perkenalan (hanya Gintoki saja, dengan _pajama _strawberry kekanakan), wajah Toshi sudah kena gombal; manis katanya. Awalnya hanya ditatap, kemudian didekati, sebelum akhirnya dibelai meskipun singkat saat istri-istri mereka tidak awas. Toshi waktu itu jelas kaget, namun tidak terlalu memikirkan. _Sekuhara _itu terus berlanjut setiap kali mereka bertemu, berkat Tsukuyo dan Mitsuba yang kelewat akrab meskipun masih baru.

Sudah berapa jauh _sekuhara _ini diterimanya? Belakang leher, paha, kuping, bahu, betis, dada. Aksi-aksinya berupa belaian, tiupan napas disengaja, gigitan kecil, bahkan Toshiro ingat betul kecupan Gintoki di sepanjang tulang belakang. Meskipun terhalang fabrik, bibir itu terasa penuh dan kasar. Kecupannya kering, tapi sesuatu dalam diri Toshi menjadi basah. Hari ini _sekuhara _itu bertambah; remasan di pantat. Lutut Toshi lemas.

Toshi memijit pelipis. Apa si bangsat itu diam-diam homo? Tapi kenapa dia punya istri cantik berbadan gitar, yang tenang dan dewasa, idaman kebanyakan kaum adam? Apakah pernikahan mereka cuma dalih si keriting biar tidak ketahuan? Apa Tsukuyo tahu kelakuan suaminya yang tidak pantas?

_Apakah Hijikata Toshiro saja yang dilecehkan si perak?_

"Toshi-san, makan malam sudah siap!"

Ketika suara lembut sang istri mampir di telinga, Toshi menghela napas. Kekalutan akibat _sekuhara _tak wajar itu hilang, digantikan perasaan tenang. _Tidak apa-apa, dia cuma bercanda, ya, si bangsat itu bercanda. _Pria yang bekerja sebagai polisi itu membuka pintu dapur, menemukan tiga manusia yang menoleh berbarengan, duduk di masing-masing kursi formasi berhadapan.

Saat itu, fokus utama Toshi bukan pada senyum teduh Mitsuba.

Melainkan pada sepasang _berma _yang menatap dalam, dengan kilat aneh disana. Tubuh Toshi meremang. _Sirine _imajiner menggema di kepala, bagian yang terkena _sekuhara _tiba-tiba terasa panas. []

* * *

_._

_._

_Vielen Dank_

_Ore_


End file.
